Rebar (short for reinforcing bar) is a steel bar used to reinforce concrete and masonry structures. Rebar's surface is often patterned to form a better bond with the concrete. Straight lengths of rebar must often be bent into desired shapes at a shop or project site.
A hand tool known as a “Hickey bar” or “Hickey” is commonly used by construction tradesmen to manually bend rebar. Hickeys have a tool head for engaging the rebar and a long handle for applying force necessary to make the bend. The tool head and handle are typically rigidly connected. The handle is long to provide a long lever arm so that greater bending moments (or torque) can be achieved with manual strength.
“Bending moment” and “torque” may be used interchangeably herein to indicate static or dynamic rotational forces at the tool head created by manually applied forces on the Hickey handle. The term “axis” with respect to bending moment or torque refers generally to the torque axis, whether it is static or dynamic. The axis of rotation of a Hickey bar or tool head is considered herein to be coincident with the torque axis for purposes of describing the invention. The bend of the rebar will generally be in a plane that is perpendicular to the torque axis. The term “bend axis” may be used to characterize the axis of a bend radius, which bend axis is considered herein to be parallel to the torque axis.
A typical pin type of Hickey is shown FIGS. 5a and 5b, the tool head of which typically has three pins. The straight rebar is placed in the space between the pins, with one pin on one side of the rebar and two pins on the other side. A three-pin Hickey provides three placement options, so that the Hickey handle may be oriented in one of three orientations relative to the rebar.
Another popular type of Hickey is shown in FIGS. 6a and 6b, which has a U-shaped tool head for engaging the rebar and which provides only one possible orientation of the handle to the rebar.
There is a need for a Hickey that provides a greater range of possible handle orientations so that tradesmen can position the Hickey handle in more advantageous orientations, so as to provide improved ergonomics, better leverage, less injury, and improved access to and maneuverability in tight spaces. There is a need for a Hickey that allows adjustment of the handle orientation without disengagement of the tool head from the rebar, so that a bend can be made in increments and the handle can be optimally positioned for each increment according to the preferences of the tradesman or according to other parameters such as workspace restrictions.
The present invention fills those and other needs.